


Fox Territory

by PaperFox19



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Dom/sub, Foot Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Sex Toys, Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga and his wolves are chasing demons out of their territory. Kouga bites off more than he can chew when he tries to invade Shippo’s territory. Born on phone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review
> 
> Born on phone

Fox Territory

Kouga and his wolves are chasing demons out of their territory. Kouga bites off more than he can chew when he tries to invade Shippo’s territory. Born on phone

-x-

Kouga had obtained 3 jewel shards, using his newfound power to expand the wolf demon territory.

Him and his wolves spread out, kicking out or killing any demons that got in their way.  
He soon found himself in the territory of the fox demon Shippo. Though small in form had a great many tricks up his sleeve. Obtaining a jewel shard of his own he increased his power and claimed the land that once belonged to his father.

Shippo wasn't going to give his land up. With his mighty Smashing Top, he fought the wolves, and bested them.

“Who the hell is beating up all my wolves?” Kouga showed up, glaring at the small fox demon. “Don't tell me you couldn't beat one little runt?” The wolves whimpered.

“Runt!?” Shippo snapped. “I'll have you know, I am the leader of this territory. My name is Shippo!”

“Heh, well Shippo the runt, I am Kouga leader of the wolf demon clan. This territory now belongs to me, get lost if you don't want to get dead.”

‘Ohh this guy is asking for it!’ Shippo growled. “I'll have you know I got a jewel shard, you better not mess with me.”

A jewel shard huh? So that's how you were able to beat my wolves.” He chuckled. “Just one huh?”

“Yeah so?” Shippo didn't let his guard down, he was no fool.

“Perfect that means after I beat you I can add yours to the three I already have.” the shards reacted to each other. Shippo could sense the one in Kouga’s arm and the two in his legs. At the same time Kouga could sense the one in his chest.

“So you won't leave, guess that means we’ll have to fight.”

“Tell you what I'll even let you have the first shot.”

‘He's cocky, I have ways of dealing with fools like him.’ Shippo’s demon aura spiked and he raised his arms into the air. “Super Fox Fire!”

A massive green flame formed above his head. It got bigger and bigger. The young fox demon launched it at Kouga.

The wolf demon smirked. Kouga has always had powerful survival instincts. If this attack had a chance of killing him he would know instantly. So he took the hit.

Green flames washed over his body, and sure enough he was still alive, though minus his armor and furs. Whoops

Kouga was surprised to suddenly find himself naked. His armor and fur pelts completely destroyed, even his pubes were gone. Thankfully his tail had been sparred. “Heh nice attack you managed to singe some of my body hair.” Kouga patted his now smooth crotch.

Shippo stared at the wolf demon, taking in his nudity and feeling his manhood swell at the sight of him.

Kouga was handsome, sexy even. His bronze skin, broad shoulders, chiseled frame, strong arms, sexy legs and feet, his tail, now smooth crotch and by kami his cock and balls were huge.

“I bet you think you've won, but a little nudity isn't enough to make me run with my tail between my legs. After all…” he struck a pose, hands on his hips giving a little thrust of his hips. “...I have nothing to be shy or embarrassed about.”

The wolf demon smirked, he was sexy and he knew it, but stripping him was only part one of Shippo’s plan.

“Even with my sacred rod hanging out I can whip a little runt like you.” he took a fighting stance before dashing forward, wind kicking up at his feet.

Shippo smirked. “Snake Seal!” A green toy snake appeared. The toy flew at Kouga and glomp.

The wolf demon stopped in his tracks as his penis got consumed by the toy snake. It consumed his whole length down to the root. “The hell…” he tugged on the toy, but no luck it was on him good and tight. The more he tugged the more it began to hurt. “I can't get it off!”

“Careful unless you want to rip off your sacred rod.” Kouga dropped the toy immediately. He glared at the fox demon.

“Remove this or I'll…” Shippo snapped his fingers and the whole toy began to vibrate. Kouga choked on his words as a pleasing vibration covered his whole dick.

His knees buckled, and he panted as his penis began to swell. To his despair as his soft 10 inch dick grew into its 13 inch aroused state the toy merely stretched around him, keeping his erection trapped.  
His hard flesh was attacked and teased by the vibrations, every inch of his glorious flesh. “This...ahh...won't stop me...Ohh I can still whip ya!”

“Still such a big mouth.” Shippo snapped his fingers and the vibrations increased. Kouga howled as he was brought to his knees. A blush burned on his cheeks, and his tail wagged happily.

His toes curled, and his hands balled into fists. “D..ahh...mn… You...Ohh fuck!” His body trembled, the vibrations to his sacred rod was making his body hot, even his nipples had gotten hard from the pleasure.

“You big strong demons think you are so great, you underestimate the little guy.” Shippo walked over to him. Kouga glared and lunged forward.

He caught Shippo with both hands. “Got you, now you are gonna remove the seal or else!”

Shippo’s body suddenly turned to stone, with great weight bringing Kouga’s hands down to the ground and pinning them there.

“Shit!” He struggled but couldn't get free. Not to mention the pleasurable vibrations hadn't stopped. Kouga’s bare ass wiggled.

He didn't know it but he was placed in a rather erotic position, on his knees with his hands bound before him, ass up high in the air.

Shippo’s laugh echoed around him. He appeared in all his naked glory, the statue had his clothes on.

Kouga got a good look at Shippo, fine pecs, smooth stomach, a fine man bush 6 inch soft cock, smooth balls and furry legs. His arms folded over his chest.

“Now then, about those jewel shards.” Shippo ran a hand over Kouga’s arm, waiting till he felt a pulse that resonated with his own. He felt it and proceeded to remove the jewel.

Kouga cursed, and gasped as a wave of weakness hit him. It made the sensations around his cock all the more powerful. His penis twitched in the confines and began to leak pre.

Shippo placed the jewel shard in his body, right above his penis. The fox demon moaned as he grew a little bigger, his 6 inch rod was now 10, not only that his pheromones increased.

Kouga could smell him, and his body betrayed him with a shudder and a moan. If he wasn't bound he'd relieve his stress with the fox demon for sure. Pounding into his plump ass, till he begged for more.

Bad idea, as thinking those lustful thoughts sent a huge surge of arousal through his body. His tail wagging at the thoughts running through his head and his penis twitching in its vibrating cage.

Shippo chuckled and moved down to his legs, he found those jewel shards and removed them. The second shard he placed in the base of his penis, his massive cock growing bigger reaching 14 inches, and he gained excellent girth to.

The third went into his balls the two globes growing bigger. Shippo’s body got a little bigger as well. What truly increased were his pheromones.

Shippo stroked his mighty rod and gave it a wag making sure Kouga got a good whiff of him.

Kouga moaned, his ass cheeks clenching. ‘I'm no ones bitch he should be beneath me!’ He growled trying to retain his senses, but then he heard it…

Snap

“Ahhhhhhhh!” the vibrations increased, and he bucked his hips.

Shippo had quite the view as the wolf demon bucked and wiggled his hips. His hefty balls bouncing, no doubt getting a little stimulus from the vibrations.

He decided to up his game, Kouga was still giving off an alpha male aroma, that had to be fixed.

Snapping his fingers again the toy around Kouga’s cock increased its vibrations. Kouga moaned and his tail wagged, the great leader was reduced to a panting mess as his release drew closer. Finally it came his toes curled, and cheeks clenched and… nothing happened.

Kouga bucked his hips and whined. “Why...why can't I cum?”

“It's a snake seal, pleasures the body but keeps the bound from cumming.” Shippo explained.

“Nooo!” He thrashed but he was positively sealed. He couldn't free his hands or his cock and the vibrations only continued. Kouga panted as pleasure began dominating his mind, a trickle of drool running down his chin.

Shippo wasn't done with him yet. He summoned a new toy it was a large pink balloon toy, it had eyes and a mouth on it. The balloon floated down and from it's mouth produced a large flat red tongue came out.

The new creation began to lick, the wet muscle ran over his balls making them bounce. The tongue lapped at him wildly, juggling his balls and licking his taint for good measure.

Kouga visibly shook, back arching, and moaning lewdly. He was being held on the edge of release the pleasure driving him mad. “You want to cum?” Shippo moved up to look Kouga in the eyes.

He nodded vigorously. Shippo smiled and playfully slapped his face with his dick. Kouga groaned, the smell of the fox demon hit him like a ton of bricks. It was so powerful and manly, it made his dick twitch and his pucker spasm.

The wolf demon had a face to face look with Shippo’s monster of a cock. Didn't help it was bigger than his, and his eyes roamed over the length and girth of it, not to mention feeling the weight of it as it was brought against his cheeks with a slap.

Shippo was loving this, the lustful way Kouga was following his dick, his hot breath as he panted in pleasure. “You will have your release once you submit to me.”

That sobered him up. The alpha wolf growled. “No way!” His growls soon turned to whimpers. ‘I am the alpha, I am the alpha, I am the alpha!’ He chanted over and over in his head.

“You sure are stubborn, but I have all day.” Shippo knew a lot about demon matings, and why alphas fight so hard to remain on top. Because demons could rule through sex and be changed by it. Even if one was born an alpha he could be made into a beta should he face a stronger alpha.

His body would crave an alpha's touch, he would give off a beta’s scent, his mind filled with desires of being taken and bred.

These were no mere words, to submit now would place a mark on his very soul, awakening the beta within. Same thing for betas they too could discover the alpha inside should the situation call for it.

Kouga tried to resist thinking off all his past conquests, males and females he had bested and dominated. He had them worshipping his sacred rod, he would pass them off to the rest of the pack eventually. Giving them a freshly minted beta, it was the wolf demon way to the victor goes the spoils. ‘I won't lose!’

As he thought about his past conquests the lack of release and stimulus to his cock, balls, and taint began to affect his mind.

His mind pondered how it would have felt if he had lost and he was the one being conquered. He quickly tried to chase away those thoughts.

Shippo smirked, and conjured two little tadpole toys, they latched onto the wolf demon’s perky nipples and began to vibrate. “Ahhhhhhh!” Kouga arched his back and howled.

In his mind he imagined himself fucking various females all to be left unsatisfied.

Kouga soon forgot about the women he had dominated, focusing solely on the men. He kept trying to cling to this feeling of dominance, but he was losing the fight.

In his mind he fucked 15 males their spent bodies lying around him, and still he couldn't cum. ‘Come on tighten up I can’t cum like this!’

‘Wait I don't want to fuck, I...I want to get fucked!’ His eyes rolled up.

His brain soon had him as the beta, imagining the men of his past topping him.

Shippo’s smirk grew as he smelt the faintest scent of beta. He pulled his cock away from Kouga’s face, and the wolf demon whined at the loss. Upon inspection Kouga’s man hole was twitching like crazy, Shippo took a whiff and his penis throbbed. It was faint but definitely the scent of an aroused beta.

It was time for the final piece. He conjured a round green frog toy. He gave it a toss and the toy settled between Kouga’s ass cheeks, it’s hands and feet dug into Kouga’s cheeks, for Kouga it felt like his ass was getting pinched.

The frog toy kissed Kouga’s manhole, and thwuup. It’s tongue shot out and dove into his ass.

Kouga howled, shaking his ass trying to free himself from the intruder, but no luck. The toy’s tongue was 10 inches long and as thick as a finger. It shot inside him, and swiftly withdrew.

Again and again the toy tongue fucked his ass. This action only fueling Kouga’s submissive mind. He couldn't deny it felt good, his body high on pleasure.

Still in his mind he found no satisfaction, all the men in his mind's eye were small and lacked stamina, as his insides got wetter he got hornier. He felt a deep itch begging to be scratched.

Then he remembered Shippo’s cock. ‘Ohh yes that'd scratch it good.’ The men vanished and all he could think of was Shippo.

Fucking his ass, licking his balls, teasing his nipples, bringing him to climax after climax.

Kouga’s body stilled, he turned his head and gazed at the naked fox demon. Shippo could see the admiration in his eyes, swirling with the wild lust. ‘How could I have been so blind, this demon, this alpha had already bested me, my foolish pride just didn't let me see it. To the victor go the spoils!’

“Please…” he spoke. “Please fuck me.” He said it.

“Try again wolf boy, tell me how much you want it.”

Kouga shuddered. “I don't want it, I need it. I need my alpha inside me. Please alpha, my alpha fuck me, breed me, take me!” Kouga rolled his hips in an enticing manner. “I want my whole pack to smell you on me, and in me and be jealous that I have such a great alpha. So please give me your sacred rod, bigger than my own!”

Shippo wasn't cruel, with a wave of his hand the tadpole toys released his nipples, vanishing in a puff of smoke. As did the licking sphere it too vanished. The frog toy gave one final tongue thrust before it too vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Kouga shuddered, he felt empty and didn't like it. He didn't have to wait long as Shippo brought his massive cock to his ass. It was slicked up, the fox demon’s pre completely drenched it.

Shippo smiled feeling Kouga’s hole twitch against his length. He hotdogged him a bit, the let the tip kiss his entrance. “You ready bitch?”

Kouga shuddered, his tail wagging in excitement. “Yes alpha!” Shippo pushed in, and he moaned at the wolf’s tightness.

The former alpha’s eyes rolled up as he was breached. His hole stretching wide to accommodate Shippo’s girth.  
Shippo snapped his fingers and the snake seal vanished. Kouga moaned as his fat cock bobbed in the air.

He held his hips and with one powerful thrust filled him to the brim. Shippo’s big balls slapped into Kouga's with his mighty thrust.

Kouga saw stars, his ass clenched and toes curled, as he had the best orgasm he had ever had in his life. His cum erupted like a volcano, a never ending stream of white spewing out of the tip.

His whole body shook from the force. He soon had a massive puddle beneath him. After about 30 minutes of non stop release it finally settled down, and ropes of jizz fell into the pool.

It was here Shippo began to move, he pulled all 14 inches free of Kouga’s hole, the wolf demon whining at the loss. He thrust forward hard, his filling his tight man hole and letting their balls smack together.

The force of the collision, fueled by the pleasure of the penetration caused Kouga's cock to lurch and spit out an extra spurt of cum.

Kouga's moan sent bird flying into the sky and lesser beasts running for the hills.

Shippo began to fuck Kouga hard, but keeping a steady pace. He loved the male's tight heat and each new orgasm he wrung from the wolf's body made him all the tighter.

No touch to his cock, just pure anal stimulation. It was hot, climax after climax, and with Shippo’s huge balls smacking his own sent a jolt of pleasure that caused an extra spurt to be released each time.

Kouga’s tongue was hanging out, panting in pleasure. For Kouga this was the greatest feeling ever. The friction of Shippo’s sacred rod, as it thrust in and out of him, was electrifying. Even the void that Shippo left when he pulled out felt good it reminded Kouga that he had been taken. Then the thrust back in came and he felt full, complete, loved. The fox demon’s pre had made his insides nice and slippery. His tail wagged happily and his back arched lewdly.

If there was one downside to his position it was that he was still bound. All he could do was take his alpha's mighty rod, he wanted to do more to really show his devotion to him.

“I'm gonna cum, take it all!” no words had sounded sweeter to Kouga in his life. Shippo knew with jewel in his balls he was gonna bust a huge load.

Shippo came hard, his balls clenching as he unloaded the mighty torrent of cum into the wolf demon. Kouga's moans before were nothing compared to the moans he let out as he was bred.

Hot seed soaked his insides and pumped deep in his body. He took it all, and he could smell the thick jizz as it filled his belly. ‘Yes, yes! Breed me!’ Kouga saw flashing lights as his stomach swelled to accommodate the excess cum.

Shippo sighed happily as the last of his seed filled Kouga’s body. He was still rock hard.

Kouga's body was giving off a strong beta scent now. So Shippo unsealed his arms. Kouga took a moment to realize what happened, but he put his hands on the ground getting into a more traditional doggystyle position.

Without command Kouga began to use his newfound leverage to fuck himself on Shippo's sacred rod. “Ahh ah ah ah ahhhh!” The pleasure was intense. With every thrust Kouga felt the cum slosh around in his belly.

Shippo didn't hold back either, he grabbed the male's plump ass cheeks, squeezing them for leverage and proceeded to pound into Kouga hard and fast.

The sound of skin striking skin, accompanied by lustful moans filled the forest. Shippo literally fucked the alpha out of Kouga, and the wolf demon loved every second of it.

Shippo sniffed him, and he'd be surprised if anyone could guess Kouga was an alpha at all. His beta scent cried out begging to be fucked and Shippo answered in kind.

After several powerful orgasms from Kouga, his penis getting extra stimulus from slapping his bloated belly. Shippo came again but this time, instead of thrusting in he pulled out and fired his cum into the void he left inside.

Kouga shuddered as his tight pucker seeked to close and keep all the cum inside. Shippo’s dick stopped kissing his hole and began to cover his ass in semen.

Raising his dick higher he began to pelt the wolf demon’s back side. Each splash of cum that hit his muscled back pulled a moan from Kouga’s lips. His tail wagged getting soaked in cum as well.

Once he felt completely painted Kouga rolled over and into his puddle of jizz.

He brought his feet up and began to stroke Shippo's cock with his feet. He smiled as the semen rained down his front marking every inch of him. His legs and crotch got drenched as his feet glided back and forth along his sacred rod. His belly was soon bathed as were his pecs, his arms moved through the sea of cum, getting his hands arms and pits drenched.

He pumped his alpha faster and faster, the fox demon's cock gliding between the soles of his feet. His toes danced along his shaft, massaging the pulsing flesh. His efforts were not in vain.

Finally his face got covered but even as the warm cum pelted his face Shippo could see the smile on the male's lips.

As the last of his stream ended, coating Kouga’s feet, the wolf demon did not falter. Drenched in semen he rose up and began worshipping Shippo's sacred rod.

He used his pecs and mouth to please his alpha, hands gliding along the mountain of flesh.

Shippo moaned in pleasure, Kouga was great at giving head, he took the first five inches in his mouth, and played with the rest.

It felt soo good it didn't take long for Shippo to cum the third time. His hot semen poured down his throat, filling up his already full belly. He pulled back to the tip and lapped at the head, his tongue flicking his piss slit. He drank his cum like it was mother's milk. His soft cock releasing a small stream of cum.

The wolf demon soon passed out, falling off his cock with a wet pop. Shippo sighed, his cock went soft and he was able to relax. He took note the wolves were gone. ‘They must have run off to get help.’ Shippo used his fox magic to clean up the mess.

When Kouga came to he was clean, but still smelled of his alpha, his body had digested all of the fox demon cum. He looked for his alpha and found him sitting on a tree stump.

“Your men will be here soon, if you want to leave with them I'll understand, but I won't give up my territory.” Kouga looked surprised, and he crawled on all fours to his alpha.

“I don't want to leave you. I want to stay with you.” Kouga licked the soft pads of Shippo's feet. “Please let me stay with you.” He kissed his furry feet and Shippo grinned.

“You can stay, you'll be mine forever.” Kouga smiled.

“I'd like that.” He buried his face in Shippo's crotch nuzzling the boy's balls. The smell making his tail wag.

This is how his men found him, naked between the legs of an equally naked fox demon. Nuzzling his big balls and growling happily.

They almost didn't recognize their leader. The strong alpha scent was gone, and he smelled like a pure beta. Spicing his scent was Shippo’s mark on him.

Some of the lesser males were brought to their knees from the pain of their sacred rod’s arousal.

Ginta and Hakkaku growled. “Give us our leader back.”

“Sorry, but he's mine.” Shippo nodded and Kouga began to suck his alpha's balls. His massive length rose to full arousal further arousing and intimidating the wolf demons.

“Get him!” The men roared.

Shippo smirked, he had a bunch of leaves in his hand. Tossing them into the air, he created a bunch of clones. All naked all equally hung.

8 hours later

The wolf demon tribe had been wiped out, the armor and weapons destroyed. It was a sea of cum with wolf demon males scattered around buck naked, stomachs swollen with cum and holes wrecked.

Shippo was finishing up with the last of them, pounding into his tight hole. The fight was easier than he thought. With his new power and pheromones plus with a little help from Kouga, the tribe was brought down.

Kouga knew it was for the best, his men would be happier with their new alpha as he was. He watched his powerful alpha dominate his men and it was hot. The clones helped a lot.

It was clear the rest of the men weren't as powerful as Kouga, Shippo fucked the alpha out of them quite easily, he drained each of their balls so fast, he had to force his own orgasm just so he could mark them.

Kouga watched with wild anticipation as Shippo fucked the last of his men, knowing he would be next.

Ginta and Hakkaku were sucking on Kouga’s nipples, their swollen cum filled bellies pressed into the male. Kouga was fingering their cum filled holes, bringing the slick digits to his lips to suck on his alpha's semen.

The wolf demon tribe had fallen their territory under Shippo's command. The young fox had amassed a powerful army. He used them to protect his territory but made no plans to expand.

He lives his life happily with Kouga and his betas, safe in his territory.

End


End file.
